Acute
by siklomika
Summary: Cinta, akut, penyakit akut bernama cinta adalah hidupku, kau tahu?— RiseSoujiNaoto. Adapted from Acute - VOC@LOID. 2/2. End.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Shin Megami Tensei, Persona 4 © ATLUS — Acute, VOCLOID © Yamaha

**Warning : **OOC, RisexSoujixNaoto, semoga reader tidak bingung dengan alur dan point of view-nya, klise, author kehabisan kata-kata untuk warning dan deskripsi.

* * *

**Acute**

— a triangle love story —

* * *

Kami—Souji-senpai, Naoto-kun dan aku adalah sahabat. Sahabat yang sangat dekat. Meskipun kami bertiga sama-sama tidak berasal dari kota ini—Inaba. Dan, meskipun kami baru saling mengenal selama beberapa bulan, kami merasa sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama. Meskipun kami berbeda, tapi kami tetap saling berbagi. Kami saling melengkapi. Kupikir, takkan pernah terjadi sesuatu yang bernama 'cinta' diantara kami bertiga. Karena, kau tahu, aku menganggap Souji-senpai adalah sosok kakak yang selalu siap membantu dan selalu memberikan kehangatannya padaku—dan kupikir Naoto-kun beranggapan sama sepertiku. Sementara, aku menganggap Naoto-kun adalah saudara perempuanku yang pintar, tenang dan mampu menghadapi segala macam situasi. Dan, hey, aku tak akan jatuh cinta pada seorang perempuan! Walaupun kuakui, Naoto-kun memiliki wajah maskulin. Sangat tampan jika dibandingkan dengan anak-anak perempuan lain di sekitarku. Tapi tetap saja, perempuan adalah perempuan. Bukan lelaki. Yah.. intinya mereka berdua mampu kuandalkan di dalam situasi yang paling sulitpun.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dadaku setiap melihat Souji-senpai. Setiap mendengar nama Souji Seta disebut-sebut. Setiap mendengar langkah kakinya. Setiap melihat siluet tubuhnya. Setiap mencium harum parfum maupun shampo yang dipakainya. Setiap berkunjung ke tempat-tempat yang pernah kudatangi bersamanya. Semakin lama, perasaan ini semakin menjadi. Semakin mengganggu dan membuatku kesal. Kuharap ini bukan sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkan persahabatan kami—khususnya persahabatan Souji-senpai dan aku. Kuharap ini bukan penyakit _akut-_ku. Kuharap ini bukan cinta.

* * *

Saat pertama pindah ke Inaba, tujuanku hanya satu. Memecahkan kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di sini. Hanya itu. Tak lebih maupun kurang. Untuk menutupi identitasku, aku bersekolah di Yasogami _High School_. Mencoba membaur dengan remaja-remaja biasa yang seumuran denganku sembari terus mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan _puzzle_ mengenai kasus ini. Hari pertama bersekolah di sana, aku langsung mendapatkan satu kepingan _puzzle_. Aku dapatkan dari Rise Kujikawa—mantan idola yang pernah dikabarkan menghilang—dan kawan-kawannya. Dalam penyelidikanku, aku mengetahui bahwa Rise Kujikawa sering berkumpul bersama Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Chie Satonaka, dan terakhir—orang yang sangat menarik perhatianku, Souji Seta.

Seiring waktu berjalan, kini aku tahu kebenaran di balik semuanya. Di balik kasus pembunuhan ini. Dan seiring waktu pula, hubunganku dengan merekapun semakin dekat. Terlebih hubunganku dengan Rise dan Souji-senpai. Kami selalu bersama. Seperti saudara sekandung, serahim, sedarah. Cinta? Tak pernah kupikirkan sekalipun tentang hal itu. Takkan pernah kugunakan waktu berhargaku untuk hal yang tak jelas dan tak penting seperti itu. Teman, keluarga dan sahabat sudah cukup bagiku. Terlebih, aku memiliki Rise dan Senpai yang selalu ada disampingku, memberikan dukungan padaku, peduli juga sayang padaku. Dan tak akan pernah semua hal itu sebanding dengan sesuatu yang _akut_ bernama cinta.

* * *

Selama aku tinggal di Inaba dan menjalankan kehidupan sembari memecahkan kasus di sini, hanya ada dua hal—salah, dua orang—yang menarik perhatianku. Naoto Shirogane, seseorang yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Detective Prince_ itu. Detektif tampan yang ternyata hanya seorang perempuan tak berdaya. Hanya seorang perempuan yang menginginkan semua orang menganggapnya dewasa—bukan anak kecil. Padahal, semua orang tahu, 'anak kecil' yang tak mau disebut anak kecil seperti dialah yang disebut anak kecil. Tak bisa kupercaya gadis cerdas seperti dia justru memiliki pemikiran yang kekanak-kanakan seperti itu.

Lalu, orang kedua yang menarik perhatianku adalah Rise Kujikawa. Mantan idola yang dipanggil Risette oleh para penggemarnya. Kenapa dia menarik perhatianku, kau tanya? Apalagi kalau bukan karena dia cantik? Dia juga imut. Walaupun otak bodohnya terkadang membuatku naik pitam. Tapi justru itulah yang membuatnya manis. Rambut ikal berwarna merah itu, membuatku ingin sekali membelainya. Matanya yang berwarna emas kecokelatan itu, mampu membuatku ingin menatapnya lebih lama. Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikannya. Indah.

Aku tak bisa memilih antara Rise atau Naoto. Antara pink dan biru. Antara bodoh dan cerdas. Antara idola dan detektif. Antara periang dan pendiam. Maka, rencana itu datang. Berpura-pura menjadi lelaki baik-baik yang didambakan setiap wanita. Berpura-pura menjadi sahabat mereka untuk dapat dekat dengan mereka. Agar aku bisa bergerak dengan bebas untuk mendekati mereka berdua sekaligus tanpa dicurigai siapapun. Akan kulakukan secepat mungkin sebelum waktuku di Inaba habis dan harus kembali ke Tokyo. Sekali berlari, satu-dua orang terlewati. Sambil menyelam minum air. Jenius, bukan? Apa katamu? _Playboy_? Aku? Heh, aku bukan _playboy_. Cinta, _akut, _penyakit _akut_ bernama _cinta_ adalah hidupku, kau tahu?

* * *

Rise Kujikawa, saat ini jantungnya sedang berdegup tak karuan. Wajahnya memerah, dan tak sanggup berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Sesekali ia tersenyum, lalu menundukan kepalanya dengan senyum yang melebar dan wajah memerah. Naoto, sahabat yang duduk di sampingnya merasa aneh melihat gerak-gerik mantan idola itu. Merasa khawatir—penasaran tepatnya—dengan kelakuan aneh sahabatnya itu, Naoto merobek secarik kertas dari buku tulisnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Lalu dia melemparkan kertas yang sudah ditulisi sesuatu dan sudah berbentuk bulat itu ke Rise. Bola kertas itu mengenai pipi merah gadis berkuncir dua itu. Rise menoleh ke arah dilemparnya kertas bola kertas tadi dengan wajah kesal. Naoto yang memang menunggu respon Rise segera memberikan isyarat _'maaf'_ dan _'cepat baca kertasnya'_ kepada Rise. Dengan cepat Rise membuka kertas itu dan membacanya.

'_kau kenapa, Rise-san?'_

Rise hanya cengar-cengir membacanya. Lalu menoleh kepada Naoto yang masih memperhatikan Rise. Gadis bertopi itu mendapatkan isyarat _'ra-ha-si-a'_ yang diberikan Rise sebagai jawaban. Naoto mengernyitkan dahinya sebagai tanda bahwa ia semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Rise.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Dengan secepat kilat, Rise berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar dari kelas—bahkan sebelum gurunya keluar. Semua orang terheran-heran dengan tingkah laku cucu pemilik toko tahu itu. Tak terkecuali Naoto. Naoto segera menyusul Rise setelah pamit kepada guru yang belum meninggalkan kelas itu. Naoto terus mengikuti Rise dari belakang hingga sampai ke tempat tujuan Rise. Atap sekolah. Di sana, Souji Seta yang sudah menunggu kehadiran seorang gadis manis berkuncir dua langsung tersenyum ke arah Rise. Mereka berdua berjalan ke tempat yang sepi. Penasaran, Naoto mengendap-endap mengikuti mereka dan mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Rise, tujuanku mengundangmu ke sini adalah untuk sebuah pernyataan," ucap Souji sambil melemparkan senyum khasnya kepada Rise. Seketika itu pula, Naoto yang mendengarnya merasa khawatir dan gelisah. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Naoto menajamkan pendengarannya sambil berharap jantungnya bisa berdegup normal kembali.

"Eh? Pernyataan apakah itu, Senpai?" Rise meremas roknya. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Naoto dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah Rise. Naoto berusaha membuat dirinya tenang sambil berharap kalau pernyataan itu bukanlah pernyataan cinta. Sejenak Naoto berpikir, mengapa dia tidak mau Souji menyatakan cinta pada Rise? Apakah Naoto cemburu? Gadis berambut biru itu memutuskan agar menyimpan pemikiran itu. Naoto terus mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua.

"Hm.. Rise, aku suka padamu. Aku suka rambutmu, aku suka matamu, aku suka wajahmu, aku suka sifatmu, aku suka dirimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" jelas Souji panjang lebar.

Pada saat yang sama pula, hati dua orang gadis yang mendengarnya berdegup kencang. Tapi ada yang berbeda. Jantung gadis manis berambut merah berdegup karena bahagia. Sementara jantung gadis berambut biru berdegup karena merasa ada ancaman besar yang akan dihadapinya. Naoto merasa hatinya dicabik-cabik dan ditusuk-tusuk oleh belati yang sudah dilumuri racun mematikan. Tak kuasa menahan sakit yang dialaminya, Naoto segera berlari dari sana. Terus melaju kencang. Tak peduli semua orang melemparkan pandangan aneh kepadanya. Tak peduli orang-orang memakinya saat dia menabrak orang itu. Terus berlari dan berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua, meninggalkan sekolah. Sejak saat itu, Naoto tak pernah lagi mau memandang Rise ataupun Souji.

"Naoto-kun!" Naoto tersentak kaget saat suara familiar berteriak memanggil namanya. Naoto menurunkan topinya sedikit agar dia tak bisa menatap wajah Rise dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Naoto menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada Rise.

"A-ada apa, Rise-san?"

"Apa? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu saat aku berbicara padamu? Ada apa sebenarnya?" nada yang terdengar saat Rise melontarkan pertanyaan itu terkesan seperti orang yang kesal dan marah. Naoto tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan langsung beranjak pergi seraya terus menjaga topinya agar tetap menutup mata birunya. Rise yang kesal dan marah dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya yang aneh itu mengejar Naoto dan dengan sigap menarik topi biru biru dengan paksa sehingga membuat sedikit robekan di sisi topi itu.

"Ma-maaf, Naoto-kun! A-aku tak bermak-..." sebelum Rise sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naoto mengambil topinya dan memakainya kembali.

"Permisi, Kujikawa-san," Naoto pun pergi tanpa memperdulikan Rise lagi. Perasaannya sudah tak karuan. Kesal, sedih, sakit, marah, semua bercampur jadi satu.

_**~ CHAPTER 1 END ~

* * *

**_

**A/N : ** oh-.. oooh-.. oooooh! ohohohohohoho~ *plak* yes.. saya nge-spam lagi di fandom ini! *gugulingan* saya agak rancu dengan ending chap ini ==; pasti aneh dan menjijikan di bagian akhirnya. Saya mau minta sarannya juga. Kalau fic ini jelek, akan saya delete dan gak saya teruskan. Lalu, bagi yang sudah nonton PV Acute-nya VOCLOID, pasti udah tau endingnya. Jadi.. bisa dibilang ini acute versi P4. Tapi nanti saya coba ubah 'sedikit' di ending-nya. Sepertinya, saya memang gak bisa yah buat fic panjang-panjang. Dan saya yakin masih banyak typo-typo. tolong ingatkan kalau ada typo. soalnya, jujur. saya merasa agak 'jijik' dengan ending chap ini. jadi belum dikoreksi di bagian terakhirnya. *authorparahyang takpatutdiconto h* Atau kesalahan struktur kalimat dan blahblahblah kenistaan lainnya di fic ini. Tolong beritahu saya. Ada yang mau membaca atau me-review fic nista dan tak sedap dipandang ini?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Shin Megami Tensei, Persona 4 © ATLUS ; Acute and Devil © siklomika

**Warning : **OOC, Rise/Souji/Naoto, contains nudity—nah, I'm lying. Contains violence. Not for children and do not try this at home.

* * *

**Acute and Devil**

—when a triangle love meets devil —

* * *

Di tengah hari yang cerah terdapat seorang gadis yang terduduk dan bersandar lesu pada pagar atap sekolahnya. Menatap ke atas langit biru. Membiarkan angin menyusuri tiap helai rambut birunya. _Cap_-nya tekulai lemas di sampingnya. Gadis itu mendengus lelah, menggosok wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia membolos pelajaran di atap sekolah. Gadis mungil itu melirik ke topinya. Memandang bagian yang terobek. _Really_, dari semua barang berbahan kain miliknya, kenapa harus topi itu yang terluka? Topi yang selalu menemaninya dimana pun dan kapan pun. Yang selalu membantunya menyembunyikan mimik wajah yang tak mampu dia kontrol. Sesuatu yang sangat—_yeah_, ketika tertulis sangat, itu berarti _sangat_—berarti baginya. Detektif itu mengangkat tangan yang sedari tadi dilipatnya di dada dan melihat jam tangan miliknya. Pukul 15.00. Dan, sekitar lima belas menit lagi pasukan di gedung ini berhamburan keluar. Kini gadis itu berdiri, membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel di celananya dan memungut topi biru kesayangannya. Bola mata biru itu memandang miris dan sedih kepada topinya. Kembali, dia membersihkan debu yang menempel di benda biru yang robek itu. Naoto tidak memakainya kembali—khawatir robekannya melebar—tetapi dia hanya menggenggamnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Tepat ketika kakinya menginjak lantai dua, matanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang tak asing lagi. Sosok lelaki berambut abu-abu melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan. Ingatan Naoto secara otomatis mengulang suara lelaki itu tempo hari.

"_Hm.. Rise, aku suka padamu. Aku suka rambutmu, aku suka matamu, aku suka wajahmu, aku suka sifatmu, aku suka dirimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"_

Dan, yang paling menyebalkan adalah, bagian terakhir itu selalu bergema di telinganya bagaikan pemuda itu meneriakannya dengan suara lantang di dalam sebuah gua. Yang makin lama suaranya makin teredam. Naoto menggertakan giginya dan memandang lelaki itu dengan penuh rasa benci—sedih, kesal, _sakit_, entahlah. Dan, ketika mata Souji menyadari kehadiran sosok biru itu, ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu, Naoto refleks memalingkan wajahnya dengan kasar dan segera melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai satu. Tanpa disadari olehnya, pemuda bermata abu-abu transparan itu mengejarnya dan ketika Naoto sudah berada dalam jangkauannya, lelaki itu menggapai lengan yang lebih kecil darinya dan menariknya. Menyebabkan Naoto terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang dan meluncurkan suara yang melambangkan rasa sakit dan terkejut. Souji membalikkan tubuh Naoto menghadap ke arahnya. Naoto tidak ingin menatap lelaki ini. Naoto tidak ingin lelaki ini menatapnya. Gadis itu menunduk, mengangkat lengannya keatas dan menggenggam-genggam udara diatas kepalanya—mencari topinya. Ya, dia lupa bahwa topi kesayangannya itu digenggam oleh tangannya yang lain.

"Ehm—Naoto? Ada apa?" Suara lembut pemuda itu membuat Naoto menggeleng dan matanya melirik ke segala arah. Kemana pun kecuali mata itu. Naoto dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak berirama. Dia merasa hatinya menciut. Dia tidak tahu apa yang diingankannya sekarang. Apakah menangis atau menampar wajah lelaki di depannya ini dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Naoto? Akhir-akhir ini kamu tidak pernah bermain bersama kami—aku dan Rise lagi." Sebagai balasannya, Naoto hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Souji mendengus dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Yah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Souji menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Dan dia terdiam sesaat. Naoto hanya melirik sedikit padanya dan mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendapati Souji memandanginya penuh arti dan sekarang Naoto merasakan wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdegup, perasaan aneh yang disebut senang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan, Naoto tidak lagi hanya melirik kakak kelasnya itu. Gadis itu menatapnya lurus tepat di matanya. Tatapan penuh harap. Naoto refleks mundur dan bergidik ketika Souji perlahan mendekatinya dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Tanpa menunggu perintah, lengan Naoto yang bebas melayangkan sebuah kecupan _kecil_ di pipi Souji sehingga membentuk sebuah tato berbentuk tangan yang berwarna merah. Souji hanya bisa tercengang dan menatap adik kelasnya dengan tatapan kaget dan mulut menganga. Tangannya mengelus pipi yang bertato itu.

"Sebenarnya, apa maksudmu, Senpai? Seenaknya berkata seperti itu!" teriak Naoto. Kini Naoto tak dapat lagi membendung segala emosi yang membingungkan itu. Semuanya tertumpahkan melalui cairan asin yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "S—seenaknya berkata seperti itu setelah—setelah—" kata-kata selanjutnya terasa tercekat di tenggorokan. "—jadian dengan Kujikawa Rise-san, eh?" Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan keras. "Sakit—senpai." Naoto bergegas lari dan menerobos masuk diantara siswa-siswi yang sedang berhamburan keluar kelas.

Pagi hari sebelum bel masuk berteriak, seseorang bertanya dengan kasar. "Katakan, wahai Kujikawa Rise-san. Apakah kau berpacaran dengan Souji-senpai?" Rise hanya membelalakkan mata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan kasar dan nada bicara tak bersahabat, menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mendapati Naoto sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang aneh—alis mengerut, tatapan tajam penuh kebencian—Rise ikut mengerutkan keningnya dan hanya mengangguk kecil. Sementara Naoto hanya ber-'oh' ria datar dan memicingkan mata ke arah gadis berambut merah kecoklatan sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah dan tidak memandang gadis itu lagi. Rise yang merasa kesal ikut memalingkan wajah dan menggembungkan pipi sementara dagunya bertopang pada tangannya.

Selama pelajaran, Rise tidak bisa—tidak mau berkosentrasi belajar. _Mood_-nya sudah dirusak pagi-pagi sekali oleh bocah biru itu. Oleh bocah yang seharusnya memberikan maaf kepada Rise karena telah merobek topinya. Hari ini dia tidak mengenakan topi. Dan hal itu membuat perempuan-perempuan disekelilingnya tak berhenti menatap ke arah mantan _Prince Detective_ itu. Bahkan berkedip pun tidak! Rise bisa melihat samar-samar gambar berbentuk hati di mata mereka. Tuhan, dunia benar-benar sudah gila. Tepat ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Rise bangkit dengan penuh semangat dan mendengus keras ke arah Naoto ketika melewatinya. Sekarang, Naoto sungguh tak peduli kemana Rise akan pergi dan dengan siapa Rise akan menghabiskan waktunya.

Naoto bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan kursi dan kelasnya. Mencoba tidak mengindahkan teriakan-teriakan kecil yang meluncur dari gadis-gadis di koridor ketika dia melewatinya. Saat ini dia hanya ingin pergi ke tempat sepi tanpa seorang pun dari mereka—Souji atau Rise—mengganggunya. Kakinya dilangkahkan menuju atap dan duduk sambil bersandar di pagar pembatas setelah memastikan di atap itu tidak terdapat rambut abu-abu dan rambut merah kecoklatan sedang bersama bercanda tawa, melambai-lambai, berguncang-guncang atau berbincang-bincang. Naoto memejamkan mata. Mencoba membuang memori kemarin, mencoba memendam ingatan beberapa hari lalu, mencoba membakar semua masalahnya. Dan berharap hari-hari akan berjalan seperti sedia kala.

"—to!"

Naoto mengernyitkan dahi. Terheran karena ada suara yang tak diundang memasuki pikirannya.

"—oto! —Naoto!"

Akhirnya Naoto tidak menggubris suara itu dan tetap mencoba menghilangkan semua masalahnya.

"Hey, Nona Naoto!"

Kali ini Naoto terbangun. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan langsung menutup lagi ketika dia melihat cahaya merah tertuju ke pupilnya. Naoto mengerang dan menggosok kedua matanya. Setelah penglihatannya kembali normal, matanya langsung menangkap sosok berambut coklat susu dengan _headphone_ jingga di telinganya sedang memainkan sebuah benda kecil yang bercahaya berwarna merah. Sebuah laser.

"Ah—Yosuke-senpai, kau benar-benar bodoh. Jauhkan laser itu dari mataku." Naoto langsung berkomentar pedas kepada lelaki yang dipanggilnya Yosuke-senpai itu. Yosuke hanya membelalakkan mata tidak terima dibilang bodoh oleh adik kelasnya sendiri.

"Aw, Naoto, aw," seru lelaki yang memiliki iris sewarna dengan rambutnya itu sambil menempelkan tangan di dadanya. Menandakan bahwa bagian itulah yang terasa sakit. Naoto hanya mendengus lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa, Nona? Sepertinya sedang banyak masalah, eh?" tanya Yosuke sembari menatap mata Naoto yang terlihat sedikit letih. Naoto lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "He—." Yosuke terdiam dan mulai berbaring di samping tempat Naoto duduk. "Punya pekerjaan berat sepertimu pasti sulit. Kalau ada masalah, ceritakanlah kepada seseorang. Tapi tolong jangan ceritakan tentang kasus-kasus rumit yang kau tangani itu padaku." Refleks Yosuke memasang tampang 'ogah' yang menurut Naoto sangat aneh. Naoto hanya tertawa kecil sebagai balasannya.

Beberapa saat suasana hening menghampiri mereka sampai Naoto memecahkannya. "Yah—memang sedang bermasalah. Tapi entah mengapa setelah melihat wajah konyolmu, Yosuke-senpai, semua masalah itu hilang entah kemana." Naoto bangkit berdiri dan menepuk beberapa kotoran yang menempel di celananya. Gadis itu menatap kakak kelasnya itu dan tersenyum. "Senpai, tolong jangan arahkan laser itu lagi ke mata seseorang. Terlebih di saat seseorang itu sedang dalam pertandingan—sepak bola, misalnya. Akan amat-sangat-berbahaya._ Losers use lasers_, Hanamura Yosuke-senpai." Naoto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yosuke yang hanya mengerutkan kening. Hal terakhir yang Yosuke dengar adalah suara Naoto yang mengucapkan 'terima kasih' jauh di sana.

Hari minggu yang cukup cerah untuk berpergian ke luar rumah. Namun detektif itu lebih memilih mengurung diri sementara penghuni rumah yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatan di luar rumah. Dia sedang berada di ruang tengahnya membaca novel detektif koleksi ayahnya seperti biasa ketika seseorang menekan tombol bel rumahnya. Dengan enggan, Naoto mengangkat dirinya dari sofa empuk dan melangkah menuju pintu. Naoto hanya mengerutkan dahi ketika yang didapatinya adalah seorang Souji seta.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanyanya sambil melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas. Naoto mulai bersikap waspada seakan-akan yang di hadapannya adalah seorang pembunuh berantai.

"Apa maumu?" nada ketus terselip di antara kata-kata gadis biru itu. Souji hanya tersenyum lembut dan dengan seenak hati melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu dengan punggungnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan. Bahwa aku dan Rise tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Jika kau melihat aku sedang menyatakan perasaanku kepada Rise, itu semua hanya sekedar latihan. Agar aku bisa lebih tenang bila menyatakannya kepadamu." Senyum Souji belum juga pupus ketika dia selesai mengatakan pernyataan itu. Tidak percaya, Naoto memalingkan wajahnya dan bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Benarkah? Nampaknya Rise-san belum diberitahukan tentang alasan ini, eh? Jangan pernah mencoba membohongiku, Souji-senpai. Rise-san telah mengakui bahwa dirinya memang berpacaran dengan Senpai." Naoto mendengus angkuh dan memandang Souji dengan penuh kebencian.

Souji melepaskan sebuah desahan ringan dari bibirnya. "Dia memang sudah kuberitahu agar mengaku bahwa dia adalah pacarku jika kau menanyakannya padanya. Yah, semacam—kejutan?" kini Souji menatap Naoto dengan pandangan serius. "Jadi, sekali lagi. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

Keangkuhan Naoto mulai luntur. Digantikan oleh sikap senang dan lega. Naoto tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk kecil dan disambut pelukan hangat dari Souji. Keduanya tenggelam dalam euforia yang sama. Sebuah euforia yang tak akan bertahan lama. Karena, tepat sebelum bibir kedua insan ini bertemu, seseorang telah mendobrak masuk rumah itu. Membuat sepasang kekasih itu refleks melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mata mereka membesar ketika mendapatkan pandangan yang—oh, sungguh aneh itu. Di depan pintu rumah itu terdapat sosok gadis berkuncir dua. Rambutnya yang sedikit ikal berwarna merah kecoklatan itu terlihat berantakan. Wajahnya yang mulus itu terbasahi oleh air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Matanya menusuk tajam kepada kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Giginya rapat dan bibirnya bergetar hebat beserta seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan yang satu mengepal kencang sehingga kulitnya menjadi berwarna putih pucat. Sementara tangan yang satu lagi menggenggam sebuah benda yang memantulkan cahaya. Sebuah pisau pendek yang sangat tajam. Naoto sudah meletakkan tangannya di atas revolver yang selalu ada di sakunya. Siaga untuk hal yang terburuk. Sementara Souji mengulurkan lengannya ke hadapan Naoto—berusaha melindungi sang gadis.

"Ah—Rise, kebe—"

Kalimat sang lelaki terhenti ketika gadis yang menggenggam pisau itu mengarahkan pisaunya tepat ke wajah sang lelaki. "Berhenti bicara. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku sudah mengerti semuanya." Rise menyeringai. Dan percayalah, itu adalah seringai paling mengerikan yang pernah mereka lihat. Meski Naoto sudah sering melihat seringai para pelaku pembunuhan, dia berani bersumpah, seringai mantan idola itu lebih mengerikan. Rise melangkah maju perlahan-lahan. Sementara Naoto dan Souji melangkah mundur. "Souji-senpai, sekarang, pilihlah. Nyawaku, nyawanya, atau—nyawa_mu_?" tanya Rise sambil mengusap-usap bagian tajam pisaunya dengan tangannya yang lembut.

Souji yang merasa tertekan oleh atmosfer dan hawa membunuh yang dipancarkan Rise, menjawab dengan tergagap. "Se—sebenarnya, Rise-ku yang manis, a—aku sangat menyayangimu d—dan mencintaimu." Pernyataan itu sontak membuat Naoto menoleh kepada sang lelaki yang kini menghindari tatapan Naoto. Sedetik kemudian, yang Naoto sadari adalah logam dingin yang menembus kulit di dada kirinya dan melubangi jantungnya. Dan wangi darah segar yang menempel pada logam.

"Waaa—!" Souji berteriak kecil dan menjauh dari Naoto yang mulai berlumuran darah dan kini terbaring tak bergerak di lantai yang dingin. Rise kembali menyeringai dan menjilat sedikit darah Naoto yang mengenai sudut bibirnya.

"Meskipun kalian berkata aku bodoh, setidaknya aku tahu dengan tepat dimana letak jantung, wahai Detektif." Rise menoleh kepada Souji yang kini memancarkan rasa takut yang terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya. "Aw, _Leader_, kau tidak takut pada _shadow-shadow_ itu tetapi kau takut padaku? Pada _pacar_mu?" Rise memandang Souji sambil tetap memasang seringainya. Souji menggeleng takut. Dan tepat ketika Souji membuka mulut hendak menyampaikan sanggahannya, Rise dengan tepat menusuk tenggorokan lelaki itu, memutar pisaunya dan mencabutnya. Meninggalkan lubang besar yang menganga di leher sang kekasih. Ketika Souji jatuh terduduk tetapi masih memiliki kesadaran, Rise memberi kecupan kecil di dahinya. "Selamat tidur, _sayang. Have a nice dream._" Dengan cekatan, Rise memotong nadi di leher pemuda itu. Membuatnya terkulai lemas dengan mata yang terbelalak. "Nah, sekarang, sentuhan terakhir." Kali ini Rise tidak menyeringai tetapi dia tersenyum dengan sedih dan berteriak dengan lantang, _"Good night, world! I'm _Risette, _thank you and_—_have a NICE dream!"_ kini Rise menusukkan pisau yang sudah mengambil nyawa dua orang yang sangat berharga baginya tepat ke jantungnya sehingga dia terkulai lemas di atas mayat kedua orang itu. Mereka terlihat asik bermain bertiga seperti dulu kala. Di sebuah kubangan yang hanya dimiliki oleh mereka bertiga—di dalam kubangan darah.

**.**

**.**

Dan yang terlihat hanyalah seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan bando yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, seorang gadis berambut coklat _soft_ mengenakan jaket hitam dan rok yang juga berwarna hitam, seorang lelaki berambut silver yang disisir ke belakang mengenakan setelan jas hitam, seorang lelaki muda berambut kuning aneh mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, seorang pemuda berambut coklat susu tanpa membawa _headphone_-nya mengenakan jaket hitam berbulu dan celana hitam, mengelilingi tiga buah makam yang berdampingan satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

END

* * *

**A/N:** ehm—hola. Lama tak bersua. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Meskipun pasti banyak misstype bertebaran dimana-mana. OOC sekali, no? Saya terlanjur capek dan membiarkan fic ini dalam kondisi hancur ketika saya publish. Maafkan saya, sesepuh! Tak bermaksud menodai fandom ini! Dan, ehm, karena ada yang mengingatkan bahwa di chap 1 gak ada Yosuke, jadi saya eksklusif-hah?-memunculkan Yosuke dengan lasernya! Owell, semua orang tau apa maksud bagian Yosuke dan lasernya itu. Diksi, typing, karakter—oh, ini fic paling ancur yang pernah saya buat. Sebenarnya saya mau membuat ending dimana Rise ternyata mencintai Naoto, bukannya Souji. Tapi saya terlanjur buat yang kayak gini, jadinya ending fic pun jadi sampah. Well, review? GARUDA DI DADAKU~


End file.
